


The last piece

by BrittaR (Taaya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Probably Crack, Video Game: Harry Potter: Wizards Unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/BrittaR
Summary: Can be read as gender neutral reader, I think.





	The last piece

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as gender neutral reader, I think.

You took out your  cell phone . After the first days of nothing to be found Wizards Unite had gotten better. By now sometimes you could even find a few things while sitting on your sofa like you did right now.

You kept your eyes fixed on the screen as  the game was  loading while shifting on  the sofa to make yourself even more comfortable . 

The vibrations notified you of the  confoundables around you. A fantastic beast and …

You smiled when you saw the bright circle with the hat  and the ray of light.  You knew exactly which confoundable this would be , at least at  your current level .

You tapped the confoundable and saw Severus  Snape trapped inside a  bottle .  You loved the idea behind it. The man  who wanted to bottle fame and put a  stopper in  death was  bottled himself ,  had a  stopper put into his own cage .

You only needed this last  Snape then you’d be able to put him in  your registry ,  having all  eight Snapes , so  you used an  Exstimulo potion to enhance your spell performance .

This was just a  game ,  you reminded yourself , but  your hand tensed . So  long had you been waiting for this last Snape to show up.  Even  daily walks along the region of your town where legend  of Hogwarts confoundable s were supposed to spawn more often hadn’t helped . So you knew  that if you screwed up ,  you might have to wait for a  long while until you got another chance . But  that knowledge seemed to block  your hand ,  make it less flexible.

Needless to say ,  the spell you drew was  far from good . But  maybe it could be enough ?  You watched your Bombarda lash out at  the glass containing Snape , but  the red smoke  held and you failed .

You held your breath but  the confoundable didn’t disappear . 

If  only you still  had a  potion to make it less lightly to just  dissolve , but  you hadn’t found the necessary ingredients in  days .

You quickly tried again ,  knowing that  the time  it would take you to complete the movement had an  influence on  your overall performance .

You watched how the yellow smoke  of your spell circled along with the red smoke . Time  seemed to slow down ,  while you still  saw the yellow chase the red smoke .

And then it was  done . The  glass broke and the Snape confoundable was  free .  You watched how the game told you how many experience you earned and then asked you to put Snape into your registry .

With a  smile you saw how the image of him in  the picture of potions class got solid.  You wondered ,  could you use the AR  mode to make him appear in  your room ,  now ?  It worked with a  few other confoundables you had collected all  necessary parts of , but not  with all  of them .  But Snape was a  major character in  the books , so  surely you could use the AR  mode with him ,  right ?

You tried it and  smiled .  It looked like he was  standing next to your doorframe ,  glaring at  you .  You snatched a  screenshot and  closed the app .  Enough for today . Maybe  tomorrow you’d make Snape  appear in a  few other places as well , but  for now you just  wanted a  lazy evening on  the sofa .

Somebody cleared their throat. Huh. Your  neighbours were extraordinarily loud today, as you were sure, you were alone. Still you looked up.

“And  what exactly do  you think you’re doing ?”, Snape  asked you . 

You stared down at  your phone that was on  stand-by by now , and back  up to Snape. He was still  there ,  looking like he was  made of flesh and  blood . Oh  shit ,  what had you done ?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a oneshot, because I hate excluding people and if I were to continue this, I'd have to go into detail on the Reader characters life, which would at least make it euro-centric as I'm european. (Maybe it already is?)  
But if you wanna know how Snape manages to live in our world once you told him he was fictional and supposed to be long dead, you're free to use this little fic as a prompt. He sure needs a helping hand and maybe, just maybe you can show him that there are other people than Lily that can truly like him.


End file.
